Chris new charge
by sujulove
Summary: Chris just lost a charge and feels left out when his family act like normal people. The Elders hands him a new charge. Can this change everything? Is Chris really ready for new charge? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chris was in his room when a Elder orb in. Chris looked up and smiled.

"Casandra." He said and she smiled back. She was Chris's favorite Elder. She has always been nice to him.

"Chris we think it's time for you to get a new charge." Chris's eyes went wide. This was too soon. He couldn't. Not after what happened. Casandra sighed. "Chris, we need you for this one. He's new at his powers and Wyatt has to much he can hadle right now." Chris sighed. "You will be able to see Cole more often." Chris looked up at her.

"My new charge is in Japan?" Casandra nodded.

"His name is Odagari Ryu and he goes in Kurogin High School. He goes his third year so he's 18." Chris nodded and Casandra added. "I talked to Cole and he will help you. He already got you a job at a Ramen store near his apartment." Chris nodded.

"When should I start?"

"Now?" Chris nodded and said goodbye before orbing out. He orbed into Cole's apartment. He loved it. It was way to big for one guy but that was Cole. Always having extra room.

"Cole?" He asked and Cole walked out of the kitchen with a smile.

"Chris." He said and a big guy walked after him. "Kuma, this is Chris. Chris this is Kuma your boss." Chris smiled and bowed a little. Kuma smiled and walked over.

"Cole as told me alot about you. I think you're his favorite nephew." Kuma whispered the last part and Chris shrugged.

"Maybe, when can I start?" He asked and was a little shocked that he talked in japanese but didn't show it.

"We can go now if you want. I usaully don't have that many costumers around this time." Chris nodded and looked at Cole who smiled.

"Good luck." Chris smiled and left with Kuma. When they got there a woman with two ponytails and glasses looked at Kuma.

"Kuma." She said and smiled.

"Yankumi. Did your new class ditch again?" Yankumi nodded sadly. She saw Chris who was trying to not be seen.

"Who's he?" Kuma smiled and brought Chris in front of Yankumi.

"This is Chris Halliwell, Cole's nephew. He will be helping me. Chris this is Yamaguchi Kumiko, she was my homeroom teacher when I went to high school. But you can call her Yankumi." Chris nodded and smiled. He felt like he could trust this girl.

"So your a teacher?" Yankumi nodded and smiled back. "Wow, I would think you went to college." He said and Yankumi blushed. Kuma looked shocked at the complement.

"Where do you go to school?" She asked and Chris sighed sadly.

"I don't." He said and Kuma sighed.

"Chris why don't you go to the kitchen and do the dishes." Chris nodded and Kuma looked at Yankumi. "Cole told me that he dropped out and moved in with him when his best friend was killed in a car accident a couple months ago." Yankumi gasped and Chris sighed. The store was small so Chris could hear him. Suddenly he heard people coming in.

"Kuma-san." One of them said and then he heard Yankumi.

"Umera." He sighed. He was sure he wasn't up to this. His phone rang and he anwerd while still doing the dishes.

"Wy, what's up?"

"Chris where are you?"

"At work. Got to go." He said and hung up. Kuma poped in.

"Chris who was that?"

"A friend. They have been calling me ever since the accident. Making sure I'm okay." Kuma smiled sadly.

"Can you vip the tables?" Chris nodded and walked out to the tables. He saw that only Yankumi and five high schoolers was there. Yankumi smiled sadly at him. Chris ignored her and wiped the emety tables. He could fell Kuma's eyes on his back the intere time. His phone rang again but he just clicked it and went back to wiping. Suddenly a guy walked in and smiled at Kuma.

"I see you has some newbies." He said and pointed at Chris who looked up at the man. He had a buisness suit on but he didn't have the buisness man look. So he was deffently a bad guy. Kuma looked a little scared but Chris shook his head and went back to work. When he wiped the table by the high schoolers he saw them looking at him. In fact he could feel everyones eyes on him. Even the new guy's. He tired to ignore them but it was kinda hard. The new guy walked up to him and pulled a chair to the table he just wiped. He whispered something only Chris and the high schoolers heard.

"You have a nice ass kid." chris just simply ignored his coment but the others couldn't. A brown haird guy who looked like the leader of the gang whispered something to the little guy beside him. Chris looked at Yankumi with a smile. She blushed and looked out the window. Chris shook his head and went to wash the dishes again. An hour later Kuma told him to deliver some orders and when he came out again he saw that the high schoolers were gone and so was Yankumi. He saw the weird guy was still there. He took the food and the adresses and walked out of the store. He came to a club called Frentzen and could see that it was club owned by thugs. He went in and the guys there looked at him.

"You orderd Ramen." He said and they nodded. A guy walked up to him and took the food and paid for it. But when Chris was about to leave someone grabed a hold of his arm.

"Here. If you ever need a better job." He said and handed a buisness card to him. Chris just smiled and left. When he was away from the club he threw the card away.

"If I wanted to work in a club I could just work at P3." He mumbled and he walked into someone. "Oh Gomenasi, I didn't see you." He said and when he stood up straight he saw the high schoolers from the shop. He had walked into the leader. They looked at him and saw where he was coming from.

"I shouldn't go near that club if I were you. They are a bunch of thugs." One of them said. He was kinda tall. As tall as Wyatt when Chris came to think of it.

"Well, I had to deliver." He said and they looked at him.

"Let me geuss. They gave you a buisness card saying that if you need a better job." Another said and he was shorter than everyone else. Chris just nodded.

"Don't even think about it. They are just a bunch of trouble."

_Trouble? I can handlr trouble. _Chris thought but he had no emotion in his face.

"I wasn't." He said and they nodded.

"I'm Hayato." The leader said and Chris looked at the hand.

"Chris." He said without taking the hand. Hayato raised his eyebrow.

"Too good for guys like us?" He asked and Chris looked at him.

"No just I'm not looking for knew friends." He said and the guy from the store walked over.

"There you're cutey. Why don't we have some fun?" Chris pushed his hand away. He started to walk but the guy took a hold of him.

"Aww, come on." Chris turned around and glared at the man.

"Let go and you wont get hurt." He said and the guy laughed.

"Like a little cutey like you could harm anyone." Chris smirked.

"You shouldn't underrestemt people." He said and the guy just laughed it of.

"Oh come on." He said and pulled Chris closed. Chris put the deliverybox on on the ground and punched the guy in the face. He was sure he broke the guy's nose. The guy stabbled back abit and Chris smiled.

"Don't judge a book by it's cover." He said and picked up the deliverybox. When he was about to start walking again the high schoolers called for him.

"Oi Chris, are you okay?" Hayato asked and Chris shrugged.

"Nothing I can't handle." He said and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chris was in the park talking to Cole.

"Have you seen him?" Chris nodded.

"He's one of the 'leaders' in Yankumi's class." Just when he said that Hayato and the others walked by.

"Hi look there's Chris." Take said and Chris looked over. He waved a little and looked at Cole.

"The only with orange-ish hair." Cole nodded and Hayato walked over.

"Chris. Long time no see." He said and Chris raised and eyebrow.

"I saw you for the first time yesterday." He said and Cole raised an eyebrow. Chris shot him a look and Cole stood up.

"I'm of to the store. What something?" He asked Chris who shook his head. Cole smiled and walked away.

"Who's that?" Tsuchi asked and Chris leand back at the bench.

"Just someone." Ryu raised and eyebrow. He sat down on the other end of the bench. Chris looked at him. "It's Ryu right?" They all looked shocked and Chris just shrugged. "Kuma told me." They nodded and Take smiled.

"Well, we were of for some food. What to join?" Chris was about to say yes when his phone rang. He looked annoyed.

"Wy." He said when he answered.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?" They heard someone yell.

"Just somewhere." Chris answered calmy.

"CHRISTOPHER PERRY HALLIWELL GET YOUR ASS HOME!" He hated when people used his full name and Wyatt knew that.

"Why?" He asked and everyone looked shocked that he was still so calm when the other person is yelling at him.

"BECAUSE I SAID SO! YOU MISSED A HELL OF ALOT OF SCHOOL!"

"Well just because you're older doesn't it mean that you can order me around Wyatt." Ryu looked up at the name but only Chris noticed.

"CHRIS! MOM IS GOING NUTS!" Chris just hung up the phone then.

"Sorry about that. And yes Take I would like you join you guys if the offer still stands." Take nodded happly and they started to walk again. Ryu shot Hayato a look and Hayato nodded.

"Come on guys. First to Tetsu's." He said and they started to run well except Ryu and Chris.

"Wyatt Halliwell is your brother?" He asked and Chris nodded.

"How do you know my brother?" Ryu raised an eyebrow.

"He's the source of all good, so who doesn't?" Chris played shocked.

"Y-your a witch?" Ryu nodded. He pulled Chris to an ally and shot fire at some papers on the ground. Chris eyes widen.

"Wow, you're a firestater?" Ryu nodded and then lavetated in the air.

"That's my power as a witch." Chris nodded and he moved Ryu in to the air.

"Mine is telekanises." Ryu looked impressed. "But as you must know my father is an whitelighter so I can orb too." Ryu looked confused.

"Aren't whitelighters suppose to be able to heal too?"

"Yeah, but I haven't learned how yet." Ryu nodded and they walked to the food stand the others were at. But when they got there they saw that only Yankumi was there with Cole.

"Chris." Both of them said and Cole saw the annoyed look on Chris face.

"Let me guess. Wyatt." Chris just nodded.

"Any idea of get annoying older brothers of your back?" Cole shook his head.

"No, but Prue is here somewhere. Why don't you ask her?" Chris nodded and saw Ryu look at him.

"Right, Ryu this is my Uncle Cole. Cole this is Ryu one of my friends." Cole smiled and nodded.

"Well see you at home." Chris said and dragged Ryu out of there. "Do you have any idea of where they went?" He asked Ryu who just looked at him.

"Cole isn't your uncle." He said and Chris looked at him. He then looked around but didn't see anyone.

"No, it's a cover story okay? I'm here for a charge." Chris said and Ryu raised an eyebrow. Chris sighed. "The Elders sent me to look after you. You're new at your powers am I right?" Ryu nodded and Chris sighed.

"I should know how it feels like to be split into two. On one side you're normal and on the other you wish there was someone that could help you." Ryu nodded and saw Hayato behind Chris.

"Hayato, he's standing behind you." Chris turned around and sure enough Hayato stood there watching them.

"There you're. Where did you go?" Chris asked and Hayato smiled. That's when Chris felt it. Danger. That wasn't the real Hayato. "Ryu run." Ryu looked confused but Chris took his arm and they started to run with Hayato after them.

"Why are we running?"

"That's not Hayato. It's a shapeshifter." Ryu looked back and stopped. Hayato turned into a dog.

"What do we do?" Chris sighed. He waved his hand and the dog flew into a wall.

"Throw fire at it." Ryu looked scared.

"B-but I can just shot a little at the time." Chris looked at Ryu.

"You can do it. I know you can." Ryu nodded and threw fire at the dog. It came with so much power that Ryu almost fell backwards. They dog yelled and blew up and Ryu collapsed but Chris cout him in time. They looked into each others eyes. Then Chris smiled.

"I told you that you could do it." Ryu just nodded and stood up. They walked out of the ally and saw the real Hayato, Take, Tsuchi and Hyuga eating Tetsu's food. Ryu smiled at Chris. He took his arm and ran to another deraction. They ran into another ally and Ryu stopped.

"Can you orb me somewhere? Away from Nippon?" Chris laughed.

"Hold on tight." He said and took Ryu's hand and orbed to the top of golden gate bridge.

"Wow, where are we?"

"Golden gate bridge." Chris said and Ryu looked at him.

"San Francanco?" Chris nodded and Ryu smiled. "Wow, this is so cool. I just wish my sister was here to see it." Chris looked at him.

"Why can't she?"

"She died last year. The demon was after me but she pushed me away and got hit instead. My parents threw me out after that." Chris sighed. He knew about pain, his whole family did.

"I'm sorry." He said and hugged Ryu. "I truely am." Ryu just nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been two weeks since Chris found out about Ryu's sister and he has been working at Kuma's ever since so he couldn't see Ryu that often. Chris sat in Cole's apartment drinking coffee. It was in the middle of the night and he had just got back from a charge in Britan. Cole walked in.

"Chris?" He asked and turned the lights on. Chris sighed.

"Yeah?"

"Why aren't you asleep? It's 2 am."

"I don't sleep. I have been using a spell so I don't fall asleep at work." He said and took a sip of his coffee. Cole sighed and sat down in front of him.

"Why don't you sleep?"

"I can't hear my charges when I'm asleep."

"It's more than that. Chris what happened?" Chris sighed.

"A couple of months ago I lost a charge. I was fighting with mom. I tried to tell her that I had to go but she wouldn't let me." Cole looked shocked.

"Tell me about it." Chirs looked down at his cup of coffee.

[Flashback]

Chris orbed into the kitchen looking at his mom.

"You called." His mom turned around and looked at him. He knew she would be angry.

"You got detention again. Chris Wyatt told me you have been skipping classes too." Chris looked at her.

"I can't just let my charges get killed mom. Every charge I have is in my age and many of them are new to their powers."

"I don't care about your charges Chris. You can't skip school that's final." Chris glared at her.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO PROTACTING THE INNICENT? WHERE'S THE MOM I CAME BACK FROM THE FURTURE TO SAVE?" Chris yelled and his mom glared at him.

"Why can't you be more like that Chris? At least he listend to me."

"Well, sorry that I can't be the perfect Chris that you have in your mind."

_CHRIS!_

"Mom I have to go." He said and was about to orb when his mom said a fast spell that grounded him. "Mom I have to go."

"No, I'm not done with you. How can you say something like that?"

"Because that's how I feel mom. Like I'm not good enough for you."

_CHRIS!_

"I really have to go. Please let me orb again."

"No, what do you mean by 'Like I'm not good enough for you?' I love you as much as I love Wyatt and Melinda." Chris looked at her.

"Mom, please I have to go." He said and started to panic.

"I said no."

"Mom, he's in big trouble."

"You're charges just gets you into trouble. I'm not alowing you to see them." She said and left. Chris started to panic for real. Tears threated to come.

"WYATT!" He yelled and Wyatt orbed.

"Chris what's wrong?"

"Mom grounded me."

"Well you have yourself to blame for that. Being stock in the house might be good for you."

"No not that. I mean grounded like I can't orb." Wyatt looked shocked.

"Why?"

"Because she don't want me to see my charges."

_CHRIS! HELP!_

"Please Wyatt I really need your help." Wyatt nodded and cast a spell.

"Thanks." He said and orbed out. When he landed he saw his charge on the ground. Badly hurt. "NO!" He yelled and ran over to him. He looked for pulse but didn't find one. "No, no, no. This can't be happening." He hugged the body. "I'm so sorry." He staid there for one hour crying until he called Darryl. He stayed there until the cops came and he told them that he found the body and they let him go when he had told them everything he could.

[End of flashback]

"And when I came back they acted like nothing happened. Mom keept bugging me about the detention and skiping classes. Wyatt just keept telling me that I needed to change my act and start caring about school and other stuff. Melinda keept bugging me about her guy problems and dad just ignored me." Cole looked even more shocked.

"When was this?"

"Like three months ago." Cole nodded.

"The Elder said that someone close to you had died but not who. That's why I said what I said to Kuma." Chris just nodded.

_Chris._

"Sorry, Ryu's calling." He said and orbed out. He orbed into a warehouse where Ryu lived for the moment. Chris walked over to where Ryu sleept. "Ryu?"

"Chris." He said and looked at Chris. "Sorry if I woke you up but I had another nightmare." Chris nodded.

"Why don't you came back to Cole's apartment. You can sleep there." Ryu just nodded. They orbed back and Cole looked at Chris.

"Chris, what happened?" He asked and Chris asked if Ryu could stay with them for a while. Cole just nodded and Chris took Ryu to his room.

"It's just go back to sleep. I be here if there's anything." Ryu nodded. Chris walked out and laid down on the couch.

'This can't be true. I can't be falling for Ryu. But the way he looked at me when he walked into Kuma's. And when I deliverd Yankumi's ramen. And his smile. He's so cute when he smiles. OMG I'm in love with my charge.' What he didn't know was that Ryu could read thoughts. He smiled.

'So he did notice me.' He fell asleep smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Chris walked Ryu to school. Chris did everything to hide the fact that he liked Ryu. But Ryu already knew so he thought it was cute. When they were by the gate Ryu couldn't help but to smile. He leaned in and hugged Chris.

"Thanks. And you don't need to hide it." He said and Chris looked shocked.

"I'm I that obivious?" Ryu laughed.

"No, but you can't lie to a mind reader." He said and walked away.

'I'm so screwed.' Chris thought and went to Kuma's. 'Wait how come I didn't notice? I can read minds too.' He just shook his head and started to work. Suddenly a guy walked in and Chris looked at him. He was waring all black. 'Darklighter.' Chris keept his eyes on him all the time and when Hayato and the others walked in Chris sent Ryu a look. 'Darklighter in the right corner. I'm not sure I be able to get out of this one.' He thought and Ryu looked at him. When Chris didn't get an answer it hit him. Ryu's blocking everyone out. He sighed.

"Kuma, can I take my lunch brake? I need to talk to Cole about something." Kuma looked at him.

"Is it about-"

"Yeah, so can I?" Kuma nodded. Chris took his stuff and walked to the door. He turned to look at Kuma. "Thanks for everything you have done for me." He said and Kuma nodded.

"Chris you know I'm here if you ever need to talk." Chris just smiled and headed out. He saw the darklighter follow him and he walked into an ally and got to Ryu's warehouse. He turned around and looked at the darklighter.

"You have a sweet boss, but you really should have done what your mom told you." His crossbow apeard in his hand. Chris jumped out of the way for the first arrow. Chris sent the darklighter flying into a wall. The darklighter smirked and two more apeard. They all shot at the sametime but he flipped out off the way. He could hear people running and he sent the two new darklighters into a wall. He was outnumberd but he wouldn't let an innicent get hurt. He didn't notice the arrow that was flying agenst him.

"CHRIS!" He heard Ryu yell and felt himself being pushed away. He looked up to see the arrow hit Ryu in the cheat.

"RYU!" He yelled and ran over. He looked at the others. "Hayato get that arrow out of him. I will take care of them." He said and nodded agenst the darklighters. Suddenly Cole shimmered in and everyone looked at him in shock. "COLE! BEHIND YOU!" Chris yelled and Cole turned around and shot eneryballs at all three of them. He vanqushed two but missed the third one. Chris stood up and sent the guy into a wall. "Cole, I will take care of him get that arrow out of Ryu." Cole stood still and looked at Chris.

"Chris, you haven't used your powers in weeks and-"

"I'm the son of a charmed one for godsake. I do this on dayly bases." He said frose the darklighter. He unfroze his head. "Who sent you?" He asked and the darklighter laughed.  
"Like I would tell a witch." Chris took the crossbow.

"Thought so." He said and shot the guy and then ran to Ryu. Cole had taken out the arrow.

"Chris call Leo, he's dying."

"No use, he wont come. And Wyatt won't listen to me. Aunt Pagie is on her honnymoon." Cole looked at him.

"What about Henry?"

"Hasn't learned yet." They all looked at Chris.

"Chris what's going on?"

"Ryu's dying that's what's going on." Chris said without taken his eyes of him. "No, this can't happen. Not again." He mumbled and he felt the tears roll down his checks. "Ryu I love you." He whispered only so that Ryu and Cole heard. Cole looked at him wide eyed but Ryu just smiled. Chris felt wormth from his body go to the hands. He looked at them and saw that they glew. He hurried and sat them over Ryu's wound. It heald and Ryu looked shocked.

"You heald me. B-but how?"

"Love was the trigger." He whispered and Ryu smiled. Chris looked at Cole.

"Get him out of here will you?" Cole nodded. He took a hold of Ryu's arm and shimmered away. Chris stood up and looked at some shocked friends. He took out some powder from his pocket and blew it in there faces.

"You will forget about all this you saw today. You will forget about me." He said to Hayato and his friends. He looked at Kuma. "You will forget about everything you saw today and you will forget that I met Hayato and the others in you shop." He said and they looked around, confused.

"What are we doing here?" Hayato asked and then he saw Chris. "Who are you?" Chris looked at him.

"Who are you? You dragged me out here but you don't know who I am? That's just great. Sorry Kuma but can I take the rest of the day of. I'm not felling well." Kuma nodded and Chris walked away from there. When he was sure no one saw he orbed to Cole's apartment.

When he got there he saw Ryu on the couch.

"What did you do?" Cole asked as he walked into the room.

"Memory dust." He said and looked at Ryu. "Sadly Hayato and the others wont remember me. But I still have my job at Kuma's." Ryu nodded and sat up.

"What was that arrow? I felt like some kinda poison was running threw me."

"Well that's because the arrow is poisoness. But darklighters are after whitelighters. You saved my life." Ryu smiled and kissed him.

"We can't have you dying now can we?" Chris laughed and kissed him too.

Two weeks later Chris still worked in Kuma's and had an eye out for Ryu. He had to tell him something. It was kinda big news. He was pregnant. How would he tell everyone that he was pregnant? He sighed and called Ryu.

_"Muchi muchi?"_

"Ryu, where are you now?"

_"With Hayato and the others. Why?" _

"I need to talk to you it's important. Please so don't be home to late now."

_"Okay." OMG! Is he going to brake up with me?_ Chris heard him think.

"No, I'm not. It's something else okay."

_"Okay."_ Chris smiled and hung up.

This was going to be hard but he couldn't hide it from Ryu. All day Chris tought of different ways to tell Ryu. When he finally got home he saw that both Cole and Ryu were there. Ryu was slightly panicing. He swollowed and walked over to them.

"I'm home." He said and both of them jumped.

"Hi." Ryu said and kissed him. Chris smiled and sat down.

"First of all I need to go home more often. If not they will think I'm kidnapped or something." Ryu nodded and saw Chris swollow so he got a little scared.

"And to the thing that was important." Chris said and looked down at his hands. "I'm pregnant." Both Ryu and Cole gasped and Chris wanted to run of and hide forever.

"You're pregnant?" Ryu asked and Chris nodded.

'Wait was that happiness in his voice?' Ryu stood up and hugged him.

"I'm going to be a daddy?" Chris nodded and Ryu kissed him.

"Y-you're not going to yell or something?" Ryu shook his head.

"No, I'm to happy to yell. I'm going to have a baby with guy I love." Cole smiled at the two of them.

"But shouldn't you two get married first? I mean, children before marrige?" He said and Ryu and Chris looked at each other.

"Christopher Perry Halliwell will you marry me?" Ryu asked and Chris smiled.

"Of course." He said and kissed him. They then turned to Cole.

"Cole will you be our vitness?" Cole nodded and they started to fix things for a wedding in vegas. Ryu and Chris went of to buy rings and tuxes. When they got back Cole had his own tuxes and they orbed/shimmered to vegas. Where Ryu and Chris got married.


End file.
